


a time for spring

by ssansasstark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssansasstark/pseuds/ssansasstark
Summary: Jon and Sansa settle into their new life after the war. Post S8





	a time for spring

**Author's Note:**

> After 805 ruined me, I wrote this to cheer me up. Please enjoy. =)  
> Also I wouldn't read if you're a Dany stan but that's kinda a no brainer.

Sansa stills remembers how they were after. Jon came back to her tired and broken. He wouldn't leave his chambers for days and would barely look at her when he did. Sansa feared that he was angry with her, but slowly she began to hear of what had happen in King's Landing. The servants always gossiped, thinking she couldn't hear them.

'They say thousands were screaming. Flesh burning. Children being orphaned. Even after the Queen surrender, The Mad Queen burned them all.' 

Sansa went to Jon chambers after that. She found him sit by the fire, deep in thought. He looked sad. Like he would never heal. Sansa had never since him so low and it scared her to think that he would run off back to the Wall, deciding that he couldn't be bothered to stay, and leave her here alone again. 

"Jon." Sansa said. Jon blinked at the fire still refusing to look at her. His shoulder with hunched in as he leaned forward. "Look at me." 

"I can't." Jon said. His voice was barely above a whisper. Sansa took one step closer before marching to him and standing in front of him. 

"Why not?" 

"I allowed thousands of people to die, Sansa. I brought Daenerys Targaryen here. To Westoros. She burned them all with her dragon." Jon said, finally looking up at her. Tears were filling his eyes and he looked down again to wipe them. Sansa had knelled down in front of him, taking his face in her hands and said, "You did what you thought was best for our family. For the North. You killed the Dragon Queen. You avenged all those people that died. You're not a bad person, Jon." 

He nodded and she pressed a kiss to his head. 

Jon slowly came out of his chambers. He began showing up more at meals. Making conversions. He began attending meetings again with Sansa, discussing how they were to distribute the food equally to the remaining King's Landing citizens and such. Slowly he began to smile. He smiled when Arya and Gendry wed in the Godswood. He looked so handsome, Sansa remembers thinking. Jon protectiveness over Sansa did nothing but increase after however. Sansa noticed how Jon would shut down any proposal for Sansa that came his way. 

"Jon, I have to wed eventually." Sansa said one day when they were alone in their solar. 

"Sansa. I'm trying to protect you." 

"I know you are, but the North needs heirs. I don't see you offering your hand to any of the ladies here so I'm all the North has." 

Jon nodded, clearly hating that she was right. Jon stopped refusing the Lords, instead telling them if they wish to wed Sansa they must ask her themselves, but she always found a reason to refuse. She never expected to marry for love, but a silly part of her still longed for it. Foolish, she had thought. Eventually, the lords became more vocal about the need for an heir. Sansa couldn't blame them. If she left the North heir less, it would fall quickly. Jon had been name King of Westoros shortly after the fall of the Dragon Queen and rumors began to spread that a union between Lady Stark and King Snow would help unite the Seven Kingdoms once again. Sansa thought about this. Jon was brave and gentle and strong and their children would be rightful heirs to the throne and the North. So she brought it up. 

"What if we were to wed." Sansa said one day while they broke their fast. 

Jon began to cough on what he had been eating while Bran simply kept eating his food.

"Sansa?" Jon said after a moment.

"It makes the most sense. You're the King of Westoros and I am the Queen in the North. A marriage between us would unite the kingdoms again." Sansa said in one breath. She folded her hands in her lap, waiting for his reaction. 

"I won't allow you to be forced, Sansa."

"No one is forcing me Jon. I want this." Sansa reached over and grabbed Jon hand. "You make me feel safe and happy." 

Jon smiled before forcing it back down. "alright." he said. 

So they wed.

 

The North celebrated more than ever. Music played from dawn til dusk, people danced and laughed, and sang, and wish the couple a happy union and many heirs. And while Jon was determined to sit the whole night, Sansa forced him to dance to a few songs. 

"You're supposed to dance at your wedding, Jon." Sansa giggled as she pulled gently on his arm. 

"I'm no good, Sans." Jon laughed. 

"Don't worry. I'll lead." 

Jon may have accidentally stepped on her toes a few times and apologized greatly for it, but Sansa simply laughed him off. They were crowned King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. It reminded Sansa of when she was a little girl and how she had dreamed of this. She wouldn't have been able to dream about how she got there. But she was happy. Jon and Sansa fell asleep side by side as Jon was too scared of hurting her to touch her and she was not ready to be touched. But slowly, stone by stone and brick by brick, they built their love. None of the Lords or servants doubted how much they loved and cared for one another. 

When their firstborn came, Jon cried more than she did. They named him Robb, after brother they both lost. Arya cried when meeting him too and not to Sansa surprise discovered that Arya was with child. More children began to fill Winterfell and Jon's smile grew and grew. They stayed in Winterfell, their home, rebuilding it with each other.


End file.
